


Breakfast Date

by watermelonriddles



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, look who it is!" He'd know that voice anywhere. Peter quickly slipped into the alleyway to see Wade, in full Deadpool costume, sitting on a fire escape. He had his legs dangling through the gaps. His hands gripped one of the bars and his head peered over, looking down at Peter. "If it isn't my favourite neighbourhood spider," Wade said happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've never written Wade or Peter before so hopefully this isn't terrible.

Peter slipped his phone into his back pocket. He put one earbud in, but just as he was about to put in the other one he heard a voice.

"Oh, look who it is!"

He'd know that voice anywhere. Peter quickly slipped into the alleyway to see Wade, in full Deadpool costume, sitting on a fire escape. He had his legs dangling through the gaps. His hands gripped one of the bars and his head peered over, looking down at Peter.

"If it isn't my favourite neighbourhood spider," Wade said happily.

"Would you keep it down?" Peter hissed, looking around before glancing up at Wade. "You make it sound like there's more than one of us, which makes me think you're trying to sweet talk your way into a favour."

"There's that Widow woman," Wade pointed out. "And the Wasp lady, and uh… Ant! The Ant guy, thing."

"First of all, two of those aren't even spiders, and second of all none of them are from around here."

Wade got up and jumped the fire escape, landing on his feet in front of Peter. "You got me."

"So what's this favour you're trying to get?"

"No favour," he said, lifting the bottom of his mask up to reveal his mouth. "Just wanted to take you to breakfast."

"Not if you're wearing that."

Wade grinned. "But that's a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

"Just put your Spidey suit on, I know it's either under your clothes or in your bag."

"And draw more attention? No." He looked up and studied the buildings. "Do you think you can get up on the roofs and navigate them?"

Wade cracked his knuckles. "I like a good challenge."

This time it was Peter's turn to grin. The two of them climbed to the top of the building, and Peter led the way across rooftops and stopped a few blocks over. He stood near the edge, looking across the street as Wade joined him.

"I said breakfast, not exercise."

"I'm working on it," he said, pointing across the street to a vendor making hotdogs, pretzels, and other foods. "You got any cash?"

Wade scoffed. "In this suit?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Should've guessed."

He took his backpack off and grabbed his wallet. He took out enough to cover the food and a generous tip.

"Wait here," he told Wade before dropping down into the nearest alley.

He ran across the street to the vendor and waited in line. He ordered some pretzels and two bottles of coke. He managed to get a paper bag to put them in, making it easier for him back in the alleyway to scale the wall and not destroy or drop what he'd just purchased.

"I feel so special," Wade said as he accepted one of the pretzels and a bottle.

Wade had grabbed Peter's backpack, he pulled it off his back and settled it on the ground against the wall that framed the edge of the roof. The two of them sat on either side of the bag. Wade started straight on his pretzel, only pausing to use his teeth to open up his coke.

"So you really just wanted some breakfast?" Peter asked, his open bottle of coke sitting beside him as he picked at his pretzel.

"You sound surprised."

"Well it's not like we're even really friends." He held up his finger as Wade turned to face him. "Don't say it."

Wade looked forward again but Peter could swear he heard the word "lover" pass Wade's lips.

They sat there in silence, or mostly silence. Wade talked a bit, Peter listened. Most of the time the latter ended up zoning out, but he always caught the gist of it so he could give the appropriate response.

In one of those moments where he drifted off Wade suddenly leaned over and kissed his cheek. Peter blushed and he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're friends, Spidey." It was nothing less than a statement. It was like a compromise, him accepting that there was less to their relationship than he first thought, and Peter's lack of protest confirming that they were more than _he_ first thought.

His pretzel long gone, and his coke bottle empty, Wade got up and stretched his arms high above his head.

"Well, this has been a great breakfast date, but I've got some business to deal with."

He straddled the wall, and smirked at Peter before disappearing over the edge. Peter quickly stood up.

"Wade, wait."

He was about to look over as Wade's head popped back up. He crouched down enough so that they were eye level. Wade still had the bottom of his mask pulled up.

"I have a lot of skill, Spidey," he said. "But holding myself up on the edge of the building is not fun."

"Just shut up, I need a second, I need to see something."

Peter took a deep breath and braced himself before leaning in and kissing Wade. The latter lifted himself up a little more so he could press into the kiss. He considered using his tongue, and hoisting himself over the wall, and pinning Peter to the ground and doing all the things that up until this point he'd only dreamt of, but he didn't.

Instead he pulled away. "Did you see it then?"

"I think so," Peter said, but his smile told Wade everything.

He winked at him. "That good, huh?"

"Shut up," Peter mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Wade said before disappearing over the edge over of the building again. "I'll find you tonight for some dinner or a night of crime fighting!"

Peter looked over the edge in time to see Wade reach the bottom. He watched as Wade pulled his mask down and headed out into the streets. Peter rolled his eyes as the sound of people spotting Deadpool, or a man in a weird costume, walking down the street towards them. He turned around and for a moment touched his lips, finding it hard to stop himself from smiling.


End file.
